Angel Without Wings
by CSIGregObssessed
Summary: Greg's best friend is in Vegas. What will happen?  Bad summary GregOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable to CSI or CBS.**

Greg Sanders walk down the hall of his apartment complex, he could here the sounds of the early risers, coffee pots, alarms and other morning sounds marking a new day for most. He, on the other hand was at the end of his day, and eager for sleep.

It had been a long night or rather afternoon through night, at the Las Vegas crime lab. He had gotten called in early to cover a triple with the rest of the graveyard shift because days and swing were already working.

_'Yeah' _thought Greg, _'Just another normal night.'_

Unfortunately the night or day as it now was, was not over for a very tired Greg.

His brown apartment door was slightly open.

"Great, just great." muttered Greg as he carefully pushed open the door.

Greg stayed in the door was as he surveyed his living room, nothing was out of place. His TV and other electronics were still there and the furniture was in its usual place, Greg moved farther into the room and turned to look over the counter into his kitchen, again nothing appeared to be disturbed. Dishes were still in the drain, the drawers were closed and his mail was still of to one side. Maybe he had no closed it right when he left the previous afternoon.

The thought was unlikely though because even in his sleepiest of states he had remembered to lock the door properly.

No, he has defiantly closed and locked his door that afternoon.

Greg continued to move farther into the apartment down the hall to his bedroom.

The door to the room was half closed. Greg swallowed as he tried to move quietly into the room.

As Greg looked into the room he sighed at the sight of the person standing over a suitcase perched on the bed.

The tall man with shiny black hair and brilliant emerald green eyes looked up and smiled warmly at him, "Hey Angel."

"Adam." Greg said surprised at the presents of his best friend, Adam Reese.

Adam stepped around the bed his eyes shining and engulfed Greg in a warm hug whispering. "I missed you."

Greg closed his eyes, whispered back, "I missed you too."

They stood there for a minuet holding each other until Adam stepped back and smiled at Greg again.

Greg smiled sleepily back happy to see his best and oldest friend, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he asked curiously sitting on the bed watching Adam.

"Oh I just thought I'd surprise you for your birthday." replied Adam as he resumed unpacking, finding what ever space he could in Greg's closet and dresser.

"My birthday?" questioned Greg frowning and mentally trying to figure out the date.

"Yeah, Hun." said Adam giving him a confused look, "It's on Saturday."

Greg's face was over come with a look of realization, "Oh, I guess I forgot. I've been busy lately."

Smiling Adam sighed shaking his head, "Only you Greg."

"Since you here," said Greg from his place on the bed, "Is there any way I could con you into making me some of you famous chocolate chip pancakes?"

Adam laughed, "Oh Angel you didn't miss me only my mad cooking skills."

"That's not true," retorted Greg, "I always miss my best friend."

"I know Angel I'm only joking with you. Go take a shower and I'll make breakfast." Adam said gently pushed Greg in the direction of the bathroom.

Greg smiled as he showered. He hadn't seen Adam in almost six months. Way, way too long. Adam and him had know each other since high school. Well they had been much more than just friends in high school. So much more. Sadly when the time came for college they went their separate ways. When their first long break came around they found that being only a few blocks apart they could no longer not see each other. So they had met and agreed to be friends. Best friends.

_An moody teenage Greg Sanders followed the office secretary down the hall of his new school. Greg wasn't happy to be here. He hadn't liked his other high school which he had transferred from just a month in his freshman year. But that didn't mean he was going to like this school. Besides the only reason his mother let him transfer was because she had heard of fights that had happened. _

_Greg barely heard the secretary introduce him to his homeroom teacher or to the rest of the class. He simply sulked to his seat in the back near the window. _

_After the teacher took attendance a boy in the seat next to Greg started to talk to him, "Hi, I'm Adam."_

_The kid had a smile on his face that both annoyed Greg and made his stomach flutter. _

_"Hi." replied Greg before turning back to the window._

**So my plan is to actually finish this story, but no promises. So what you can expect(hopefully) is more flashbacks, longer chapters, and more about Adam and Greg. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable to CSI or CBS **

After finishing his shower Greg made his way to the kitchen following the delicious smell of pancakes.

"Smells amazing." said Greg as he entered the kitchen taking in the smell of his favorite breakfast.

Adam turned and smiled at him, "Of course it does I made them didn't I?"

"Your so full of yourself sometimes." said Greg as Adam set a plate of steaming pancakes down in front of him.

Adam laughed and flashed him a big 'yeah I'm all that' grin.

Greg shoveled the savory pancakes into his mouth at a rapid rate not having realized how hungry he was.

"Slow down Angel your gonna give yourself a stomach ache." Adam said pushing a glass of orange juice toward Greg.

Greg took a big gulp of juice before replying, "Sorry I didn't get any time to eat since I left for work yesterday afternoon."

"How is work?" asked Adam pushing his empty plate away from him.

"Okay," Greg replied between bites, "You know the usual. People kill people, People kill themselves, and so on. Leaving us with more and more work and more and more overtime."

"Don't push yourself to hard okay?" asked Adam giving him a concerned look, "I don't want you to make yourself sick."

"Don't worry about me." said Greg giving his friend a smile and taking their plates to be washed.

Adam sighed, "I always worry about you its part of the best friend job description. Especially when my best friend has a job like yours"

Greg nodded with a smile knowing that Adam would always worry about him no matter what. I was nice to know that he had such a good friend.

"Hows work for you?" Greg asked, "How long can you stay this time? Maybe I can get some time off?"

"Ah works good you know the usual, mostly." replied Adam before pausing and biting his lower lip.

"Adam?"

"Well, um, I've started my own on-line advertising company." said Adam

"Really?" replied Greg, "That's great, Adam, but are you sure you can handle it with your other job?"

Adam looked at Greg clearly unsure of what to say. "Well my last contract with the company is up and I decided not to take a new one even though they offered."

Greg blinked in surprise, "I thought you loved that job?"

"I did." said Adam, "I'm just really tired of traveling all the time. I mean I've been almost all over the world. I just... I don't know want something different now."

Greg smiled, "Well then if that's what you want to do that I back you two hundred percent."

"Thanks Angel." said Adam clearly relived that Greg understood.

They talked more about Adam on-line company for awhile when Greg asked, "Where do you plan to live?"

"Well I was thinking since your here and Kyle is here. I would stay here in Vegas." replied Adam

Kyle was Adams younger brother was in a home for people with social disabilities. He was a good kid and did well with his job at the home and his apartment. Greg went to see him as much as he could because Adam didn't see him as much as he would have liked because of his job.

"Well," said Greg, "Kyle will be thrilled."

Adam laughed and nodded, "And what about you?"

"Me?" questioned Greg.

"Yeah." said Adam, "How do you feel about having me around all the time?"

"I am more happy that you know."

"Good, cause I was hoping you would let me stay with you until I find a place."

"Adam," said Greg giving his friend a look, "You know you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you."

They talked more and then when Greg had yawned one to many times Adam said, "Come on we should get so rest you look like your gonna pass out right here on the couch."

Greg sighed and nodded following Adam down the hall to his room turning the lights off as he went.

Greg flopped into bed and was half-asleep as he listened to Adam moving around in the bathroom before climbing in bed next to Greg. They had almost always slept together in Greg's bed when Adam came to visit. Greg knew it was probably weird for best friends to share a bed, but for them it was normal.

"Good night Angel." Said Adam as he tossed and arm across Greg.

Greg mumbled good night.

_After class Greg was winding his way through the hundreds of other students to find his next class when a voice asked him, "Hey, can I help you find your next class?"_

_When Greg looked up he saw the boy who had said hi to him in the previous class. "No." Greg didn't want nor did he need help especially from some random kid who decided to be nice. People like that made Greg suspicious. _

_"Come on." the kid, Adam, Greg thought he said his name was, "Your new you don't want to be late on you first day do you?"_

_Greg only gave Adam a glare and picked up his pace. But unfortunately for Greg the kid was persistent and made a grab for the schedule he held in his hands. _

_"Hey' said Greg trying to take it back. But Adam was taller than him and clearly stronger as he pushed Greg gently out of reach of the paper._

_"Cool we have the same schedule." Said Adam smiling a bright and annoying smile. "Follow me."_

_Greg fumed as Adam returned the schedule to his hands but followed him any way because he really didn't want to be late and explain to the teacher that he was new. All Greg wanted was to blend in. To be invisible. Unfortunately Greg had a bad feeling that with that Adam kid pestering him that wasn't going to happen. _

**So I finally up dated. Like I said before no promises. Hope it was okay I was a little worried about whether it was descriptive enough. Review please. **_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**General disclamer. **

**Yay for finally finding time to write!**

Greg really would have liked to have slept longer but as per the general norm of his life his work phone went off three hours early.

"lo" he mumbled sleepily into the phone.

Catherine's voice sounded on the other end, "Hey Greggo sorry to get you up early but I have a 419 I need you at as soon as possible we're all probably going to be pulling a triple."

"I'll be there in thirty minuets." replied Greg reluctantly.

Catherine hung up with out a good bye.

_"Thanks Greg,_ " Greg said sarcasticly, "_I appreciate it_."

While Greg usually had no problem with Catherine ever since she became supervisor she had become... what was the best way to put it...Pushy and demanding and sometimes even down right bitchy. Now Greg had built up a filter for pushy and demanding when Grissom was supervisor but, bitchy, he had yet to be able to filter out. Even when Grissom got to be kind of a jerk you still would get somthing along the lines of a thank you. Not so much with Catherine.

Greg quietly pushed the covers off of himself trying not to wake a jet lagged Adam who was still fast asleep snoring lightly every few minuets. A sound that Greg was very familiar with, most of the times Adam had come to stay with him and then left Greg had found it hard to sleep for a couple of days with out Adams quiet snores.

After dressing quickly in the bathroom Greg emerged as quietly as possible only to find Adam propped up on one elbow looking at him.

"You have to work now?" He asked

"Yeah." replied Greg putting his Pajama's in the hamper.

"You still look really tired." Adam said after Greg turned on the light.

Greg smiled at his best friends concern for him, "I'm fine. I'm use to it."

Adam however did not return his smile, "You've lost weight since I was last here."

"You know me I go up and down all the time." Responded Greg as he picked through his closet for a sweatshirt to wear.

"Make sure you eat sometime tonight Greg," pleaded Adam, "I know you didn't yesterday you ate three servings of pancakes and you never do that."

"I can take care of myself." said Greg perhaps a little more defensively than he should have.

Adam stood up and moved toward Greg reaching out to squeeze his hand to pacify him, "I know but your thinner than your usual lower weight Greg and the dark circles under your eyes are not any better than they were this morning and I just worry about you making yourself sick."

Greg sighed and nodded

Adam stepped forward to hug him. Greg returned it allowing Adam to support his weight for a minuet before pulling away, "I have to go." said quietly.

"I know." replied Adam rubbing a hand up and down Greg's arm for a moment, "Be careful."

Greg nodded, "Go back to bed."

When Greg got into his car a wave of exhaustion washed over him. He now longed to be back in bed with Adam sleeping beside him. He and Adam had not seen each other for so long that Greg now felt guilty for leaving him. He made a mental note to ask Catherine for a few days off so he could spend some time with Adam and catch up on some sleep.

The scene had take them all a double shift to process and Catherine was insistent that they log everything in back at the lab before going home instead of leaving it in evidence lock up like they normally would. This took up almost a whole third shift, everyone was beat when it was all done.

Greg tying his shoes as Nick, Catherine, and Ray called out goodbyes, he half-heartedly returned them.

Sara who was still getting ready to leave asked, "Greg, are you okay?"

Greg looked up at her and tried to smile, "Yeah just really tired."

"Are you sure?" she questioned, "You look really run down? Are you sure your not getting sick or something?"

"Yeah," said Greg, "I'm fine."

Sara watched Greg get his things together for a minuet before asking, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"No thanks, "Replied Greg, "Adam just got here yesterday so I think I'm gonna go home."

Sara's face was still riddled with concern but she seemed to be mollified by the face that Greg would not be alone, "Okay, tell him I said hello. We'll all have to get together sometime."

Greg nodded with a tired smile and murmured, "Goodnight."

When Greg finally got home he kicked off his shoes and tossed his keys on the table and sank down on the coach next to Adam who was watching the news.

"How are you." Asked Adam his voice quiet

Greg made a muffled sound as he buried his face in Adams shoulder.

Usually Adam would have just patted him on the head and let him rest but that was not happening today.

"Greg?"

Greg shifted but didn't respond.

Adam sighed and pushed Greg off his shoulder, "Greg look at me."

Greg yawned and looked up at Adam, "I'm fine stop worrying, please"

Greg heaved himself off the coach, "I'm going to take a shower I know I smell."

Adam watched Greg go thinking about how unlike himself he was. He was exhausted, thin, and he looked like someone who would soon be sick.

_After rekucantly allowing that Adam kid to show him his classes Greg was glad to be almost done his last class of the day. But as luck would have it Adam followed him out of the class._

_"So where did you go to school before here?" he asked_

_Greg had had enough, "Look," he said glaring at Adam, "I appreciate you showing me around but that was not an invitation for you to hound me. I know where I'm going now so you can leave me alone."_

_"Are you always like this." Asked Adam clearly unfazed but Greg's rudeness._

_"Like what?" snapped Greg who had been very close to escaping the twenty questions boy._

_"Well." began Adam, "A jerk."_

_"I wouldn't have to be a jerk if you would just leave me alone." replied Greg_

_"You could have just asked nicely."_

_Greg rolled his eyes, "Whatever I'm going to miss my bus." and he stalked off in the other direction._

_Much to Greg's dismay Adam and him were on the same bus and Adam had taken the liberty of sitting next to him._

_"You can say Whatever but now I'm not going to leave you alone so you might as well get used to it." Adam flashed Greg a bright smile._

_The smile made something in Greg's stomach flutter. _

_Greg glared out the window and Adam pratteled on about god know what. What the hell is wrong with me Greg yelled at himself in his head! He pisses you off you can't just melt just because his hair is a shinny and silky looking black, his eyes are an emerald green that you've never seen before and his simile...Shut Up!_

_Greg glanced over at Adam who was apparently oblivious to Greg ignoring him and was looking at him intently while going on and on._

_Their eyes met and for a split second Greg felt as if Adam could see right through him. See everything he kept hidden from the world and in spite of himself Greg couldn't, nor did he want to look away until the bus lurched to a stop.  
_

_Unfortunatly for Greg Adam and him got off and the same stop and of course Adam would have to stop him from moving quickly down the street to his house by grabbing his hand, "See you tomorrow." and leaving Greg with the infuriating feeling of his touch and the image of his face burned into his mind. Greg was sure he was going to die.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**General Disclaimer.**

**As per usual I apologize for never updating but I promise I have not forgotten about this story. If I'm still in the writing groove tomorrow I may, _may _write another chapter. I also apologize for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter and any in this chapter because it is late and I may not catch them. Oh and don't freak over Greg and his health its absolutely not serious. After re-reading the chapters I find myself thinking it comes across worse than I intended. Okay let me half taking that back Greg's health as an adult not bad, in the flashback's I'm taking a much, _much_ more angsty look at Greg's high school years. Sorry its so short but I tend to write whats in my head at the time and here it it. Sorry this AN is soooooo, flipping long.  
**

"Greg?" said distant voice, "Greg?" The voice was far away and then, "Greg wake up! Your dreaming Angel! Wake up! It's me Adam!"

Greg shot up in bed his breathing fast and shallow. He was covered in sweat and shaking like a leaf.

"Greg whats wrong?" Adam asked his voice shaking slightly with worry and his eyes trained on his Angel's contorted face.

Greg gasped for breath, "I'm okay."

"Like hell you are, Greg. You were flailing all over the place and whimpering." Adam grabbed Greg's shoulder's and turned him so they were face to face and when the were he cupped Greg's face in his hand's and smoothed his thumbs gently over Greg's flushed cheeks. "Talk to me. Please."

Greg took a deep breath and lay back down on his back taking deep calming breaths. "Just a dream."

The look Greg received when he looked up at his best friend told him that, that explanation would not be enough to get him off the hook. He sighed, "I was driving and I started to feel kind of claustrophobic, it got really dark and cramped all of a sudden and then I couldn't breath and started panicking and ran off the road, and woke up at the same time."

"Your sure that's it?" questioned Adam still half sitting up ans staring down at Greg.

"I swear." replied Greg, "But.." He trailed off.

"But what Angel?" questioned Adam as he lay down next to Greg slipping one arm under Greg's neck and the other across his waist.

"It's not the first time I had that dream."

Adam tightened his arms around Greg, "Were you in a car accident recently or see one?"

"No that's the thing I have no idea where its coming from." replied Greg with a frustrated sigh.

Adam looked at him for a minuet clearly deciding wether he believed Greg or not before kissing his forehead, "Try and get some sleep and please try and get some time off from work Angel you really need to rest having near panic attacks in your sleep in not healthy."

Greg nodded before closing his eyes. But he didn't sleep. He knew Adam was right but they were always so behind at the lab how could he leave them a man down? But if he didn't Adam would be pissed and he had missed Adam and really wanted to spend time with him even though he was staying for good Greg still had missed him so much. Adam pissed off at him scared him more than a bitchy Catherine because he took a week off and left graves short handed.

Adam suddenly spoke causing Greg to jump slightly in his arms, "Stopping thinking and go to sleep Angel."

"Okay" replied Greg taking a deep breath and trying to shut off his mind.

Adam seemed to know just as he always did that Greg was still a bit wound up and carded his fingers through his hair soothing Greg.

_The rest of Greg's first week at his new school consisted of him stupid classes, teachers, and students. _

_One student in particular. Adam would not leave him alone. No matter where he went or how hard he tried to avoid him. He's was always there. _

_It was driving Greg mad. He could not escape those brilliant green eyes!_

_The worst part was that the more Adam was around the harder it was to ignore him and Greg found himself laughing at his jokes once or twice when he accidentally let his guard down. _

_Greg lay back on his bed contemplating these things after school on Friday willing himself to think about anything thing, even Adam and his stupid emerald green eyes and stupid smirk. Anything to stop the feeling of heartbreaking feelings loneliness and worthlessness that had implanted themselves in him sometime in middle school and had gotten progressively worse. It was stupid really, how could a kid with great parents and a great life feel these things? How the hell should he know it was just how he felt and Greg knew it was more than just teenage angst but he chose to keep it to himself hopping the feelings would go away. But deep down Greg knew but would never admit aloud, what he did when he was alone to get ride of the feelings could end up killing him.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**General Disclaimer. Except to Adam. Adam is mine. **

**Okay so the writing bug is still with me so here is chapter 5. Hope it doesn't suck to bad. Be nice and review please. Try not to be too mean I really do try.**

Greg walked thru the lab listening to the familiar sounds of people talking, machines beeping, and gun shots coming muffled from the ballistic lab. He was half way thru the easiest shift he had, had since sometime last week, even if it was a double the amount of back breaking work was much less, and was on his way back to his office when he passed Charlotte the receptionist, "Greg, you have a visitor in your office."

"Thanks Charlotte," replied Greg slightly confused he wasn't expecting anyone and no one ever came to see him at work.

When he walked thru the door way to the office he shared with Nick, Ray, and Sara when she was here, he saw a familiar figure looking at the book case in the back corner. The other man did not hear or see him walk in and Greg took a minuet to look over his best friends profile. His black hair fell just on top of his ears and Greg could see the curve of his nose and the small smile on his face as he figured out that the history books were of course Greg's.

"Hey," said Greg quietly moving further into the room**.**

"Hey Angel," responded Adam turning around to face him.

Greg felt a sense of calm wash over him at the sound of Adam voice but still he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you something to eat." replied Adam as Greg stopped in front of him, "I was in the mood to make some of my salad dressing so I made you a salad with left over chicken from yesterday and cookies."

Greg smiled he knew Adam was worried about his weight. At home he had taken to doing all of the cooking even though Greg told him he didn't have to. Adam refered to it a earning he keep while he stayed with Greg. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know but I wanted to." Adam replied with crooked smile, "Give's me an excuse to come and see you."

Greg motioned for them to sit down. They talked a while, while Greg ate and were still taking when Sara and Nick walked in.

Sara looked up from the file she and Nick were discussing and smiled, "Hey Adam." She said moving over to them, "Greg said you were in town."

Adam and Greg stood and Adam replied, "Hi Sara, its good to see you." He gave her friendly peck on the cheek and a hug, "Greg tells me that your a Mrs. now."

Sara laughed, "Yeah, I'm a Mrs. but the last names still Sidle."

"Sara Sidle your are the last person I would expect to change your last name."

Greg smile he had always been greatfull that his two best friends got along do well.

Greg turned to Nick and said, "Nick this is Adam Reese, my best friend. Adam, Nick Stokes."

"Good to meet you." replied Nick as they shook hands.

"And you." said Adam

"It looks like we're getting out of here in a few hours around dinner time," said Sara, "Why don't we go to Paul's for dinner and drinks?"

Paul's was a bar and grill that Greg ans Sara and a few of Greg's outside of work friends went to frequently. Adam looked at Greg, "Sounds good to me. You?"

Greg nodded, "Defiantly, I'll pick you up on my way."

"Great,"said Sara smiling

"I'll let you get back to work then," said Adam putting a hand on the small of Greg's back and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, "Bye Angel."

"See you later," responded Greg giving Adam's hand a squeeze as he moved to leave, "I'll call you when I'm on my way."

Adam smiled a big bright smile and nodded before leaving.

Sara and Nick had gone back to discussing the file from earlier when Sara looked up at Greg and asked, "How long is he staying this time?"

"What does that mean?" asked Nick curiously already wonder about the relationship of Greg and his friend after seeing their good bye.

Greg answered, "Adam worked for an advertising firm that took him all over the world. But has decided not to re-up his contract with them and is staying in Vegas from now on. He's started his own on-line company."

Sara blinked at Greg, "He's staying in Vegas?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

Sara shook her head, "No, no" the weird smile on her face made Greg slightly suspicious but decided not to dwell on it needing to got see Henry about something.

_Greg ran down the stairs and skidded to a halt in the kitchen before grabbing an orange and turning back to run out again._

_"And where exactly do you think your going in such a rush?" asked Anna Sanders her hands on her hips as she looked at her one and only child._

_"To the beach to surf Mama." replied Greg with a roll of his eyes. As if she didn't already know because where else did he go other than school and home. It wasn't like he had any friends to hang out with on a Saturday._

_"I was going to make you breakfast." Anna said _

_"I have and orange Mama."_

_Anna surveyed her son for a minuet deciding if she would let him go, "Fine but..."_

_"Thanks Mama." replied Greg peck her on the cheek and running off to the garage._

_"You had better be back for lunch Gregory!" Anna shouted after her son as his took off down the street with his surfboard under his arm and his skateboard under his feet._

_Greg lifted a hand to show he heard her._

_Greg's parents owned a small stretch of beach just around the corner from their house and Greg was there almost all of the time. He loved it. It was the one place he could be completely alone and feel at peace. However his thoughts of his quiet beach were interrupted by the sound of an annoyingly familiar voice calling after him._

_"Greg!"_

_Greg tried to go faster and ignore the owner of said voice but in his hast to make a quick getaway he lost his balance and toppled over._

_"Oh my god, Greg are you okay?" _

_Greg swore colorfully and look up to see the boy whom he considered the bane of his exsistance, and the one who caused his accident, Adam Reese._

_Adam reached down and hauled Greg to his feet without his permission, "Are you alright?"_

_"Fine," snapped Greg blushing like mad at the feel of Adam's hands on his arms, he reached down to pick up his surfboard only to stand back up and find Adam standing way to close for comfort._

_Adam put his hand on the place where Greg's neck met his shoulder and was standing only about six inches from him searching his face for any sigh that he was hurt. "Are you sure."_

_"I said I'm fine." snapped Greg pulling himself out of Adams reach and turning to leave. Having Adam so close and touching him made Greg feel angry, nervous, like he wanted to be closer and it was just to confusing.  
_

_"Wait!" called Adam running to catch up to Greg on his skateboard, "You surf?"_

_"No shit Sherlock." replied Greg_

_"You know," started Adam, "I've only ever been nice to you. You should stop being such a jerk."_

_Greg stopped to glare at Adam, "I told you I wouldn't have to be a jerk if you would just leave me alone."_

_"If I left you alone who would keep you company at school?" Asked Adam indignatly._

_"I don't need company at school or anywhere else for that matter." Snapped Greg, "Don't you have friends you could go bother?"_

_"Your my friend." said Adam crossing his arms._

_"First you say I'm a jerk then you say I'm your friend," Greg said angrily, "News flash I don't need a friend."_

_"Everyone needs friends." Adam stated, "I think you expecally need a friend." _

_Adam's sparkling green eyes bore into Greg's chocolate brown ones. It made Greg shiver. When Adam looked at him like that he felt as if he could see into the depths of his soul._

_"W-why do you think that I specifically need a friend." stuttered Greg almost afraid of the answer._

_"Because of your eyes." replied Adam_

_"M-my e-eyes?" _

_"Yeah," said Adam his voice barley above a whisper, "They look sad and lonely. I don't want you to feel sad and lonely."_

_Greg was speechless. How could one boy at fifteen know how someone felt just by looking into their eyes. It made Greg want to run but he found he couldn't move and if he was being perfectly honest with himself he would have admitted he really didn't want to.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**General Disclaimer: Exception: Adam.**

**So if this get posted today then it would be three chapters in two days! So this story is really plot-less, I'm sticking to Greg and Adam centric stuff and if anyone has any ideas or suggestions let me know! Also my profile has links to see what Adam looks like and Greg in high school during which he dyed his hair black at least he does in this story. This chapter was really hard to write I knew a general idea but it was hard to nail it down exactly. So I hope its okay.  
**

**Chou: Thanks for the review! Hopefully your questions will be answered in the flashbacks and later in the story.  
**

Greg pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex to see Adam walking out of the building. He lifted his hand in a wave.

Greg smiled as Adam climbed into Greg's Jetta, "Hey how was the rest of work day go?"

"Alright," replied Greg as he pulled back out on to the road, "Mostly paper work. What were you up to?"

"Same actually, paperwork." replied Adam as he looked over at Greg.

Adam watched Greg quietly for a minuet. He looked tired even in the darkness and lights flashing by his face. "Are you gonna make it thru dinner without passing out Angel?"

Greg laughed softly, "Of course Adam."

"Hope you don't mind," said Greg before Adam could go on about him looking tired again, "Sara invited Nick, Catherine, and Ray too."

"That's fine," replied Adam, "I finally get to meet the rest of your friends."

Greg was unsure of how the rest of the team would take to Adam. Adam had the kind of personality they people either loved or hated and Adam didn't one bit what people thought about him. He was who he was and never changed for anyone.

But he had no time to worry as they walked into Paul's. Sara and the rest had already claimed a table in the corner.

"Adam Reese this is my boss Catherine Willows and Ray Langston." Greg introduced, "Cath, Ray this is Adam."

They all shook hands and ordered drinks and dinner and sat around talking. Adam's found its way around Greg's shoulder, not that he minded. Adam seemed to get along with everyone quite well and Greg began to wonder why he was ever worried. That was until later when twenty questions began. Although Catherine was nicer about it than Greg would have though.

"You guys must have not been friends long, Greg has never mentioned you before," said Catherine to Adam

Adam and Greg laugh like there was some kind of inside joke that she didn't understand

"What?" asked Catherine looking between the two.

"We met in high school Cath," responded Greg

"Don't surprised that you haven't heard of me before," said Adam when he stopped laughing, "Greg can be a real private person."

Catherine nodded.

"In that case," said Nick, "You could probably tell us some great embarrassing stories about Greg then."

"I could..." Adam said slowly promptly receiving a jab in the ribs courtesy of Greg's elbow, and Adam laughed, "But I won't. I'll leave that up to his mother if you ever meet her one day, she's way better at telling those kind of stories anyway."

"Unfortunately that's what mother's are for," Ray stated with a smile.

"I will never forget the day I met Anna Sanders," smiled Adam a mischievous look in his eye as he looked at Greg.

Greg buried his face in his hands and mumbled, "I thought you weren't gonna tell them anything!"

Adam let out a laugh that made Greg laugh, "I won't but lets just describe it in two words: Baby. Pictures."

The whole table laughed and Greg felt his face heat up with a blush.

"Didn't she threaten you just after that?" said Greg.

"Threatened you?" exclaimed Nick

"Oh yeah," said Adam matter of factly, "Over Chocolate cake too. I never forget what she said."

It was Greg's turn to laugh, "The look on your face was priceless."

"What did she say?" asked Catherine who had never threatened any of her daughters friends.

"If you ever hurt my son I swear I will have to hunt you down and personally make sure you never have another friend again. Which would be a shame because you seem like such a nice boy." replayed Adam, "It wasn't really the words that count it was that she said them so nicely but in such a scary way at the same time."

Everyone laughed again and soon after goodbyes were said and Greg and Adam made their way back to the car.

"Here," said Adam reaching for the keys in Greg's hand, "I'll drive you look like your about to drop."

The truth was that he was so exhausted. He handed Adam the keys and climbed into the passenger side.

Having Adam meet the rest of the team had gone better than Greg expected. He was really happy that Adam back, "Adam?"

"Yes Angel." Adam replied giving him a small smile.

Greg lean his head back against the window so he could see Adam better, "I'm glad your back."

"Me too," said Adam

"And I'm really glad your staying." Greg said with a yawn and closed his eyes.

Adam reached over and squeezed Greg's hand, "Me too Angel, me too."

_It took Greg a good couple of minuets to speak, "I have to go." _

_Greg started to get back on his skateboard when Adam stopped him yet again grabbing Greg's free hand, "Where are you going?"_

_Adam's hand was warm and it took a minuet for Greg to respond, "Ah...um... the beach." _

_Greg turned to leave again when Adam spoke again, "Wait"_

_Greg stopped again._

_"Can I come with you?"_

_Greg was slightly taken back that Adam asked instead of just following him. "Y-Yeah I g-guess."_

_They walked quietly for a few minuets, "This is it." said Greg picking his skateboard up._

_"Here?" said Adam, "Your know these are private beaches right?"_

_"Yeah," replied Greg moving down the path._

_"Should we be here." Asked Adam following Greg hesitantly._

_"Yeah I don't think my parents care." replied Greg_

_Adam laughed_

_"Whats so funny?" asked Greg turning around a glare on his face._

_"Nothing, nothing I just never expected you to be one of the kids who's parents owned a beach."_

_"What kind of kid did you think I was?" snapped Greg_

_Adam shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know but not this."_

_"Whatever," said Greg rolling his eyes and turning back down the path._

_Adam smiled as he followed Greg. He had a feeling that he and Greg's would be friends yet.  
_


End file.
